


Sea Glass

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick comes home from a tedious day at work to find Horatio indulging in a favorite past time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Glass

Horatio turned away from the water and headed toward the condo that he shared with his lover when he stubbed his bare toe on a piece of greenish-blue sea glass. He picked it up and held it up to the sun watching the reflected rays of light turn colors.

“Adding to the collection I see,” Rick observed as he joined the redhead at the water’s edge still dressed in his work clothes. He dug his bare toes into the wet sand happy to be home.

“I just found it,” Horatio replied handing the glass to Rick so he could examine it. “How was work?”

“It’s pretty,” Rick murmured holding the glass up and turning it in the sunlight. “And, work was tedious. I didn’t have you there to keep me entertained.”

“Don’t you mean distract you?” Horatio teased as he took the piece of glass back and slipped it into his cargo pants. He would set it on the shelf in the living room that held their growing collection.

“Entertain.” Rick shrugged. “Distract. It’s all the same to me when I’m stuck doing paperwork.”

Horatio chuckled. He slipped a hand behind Rick’s neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss. “Welcome home, babe.”

fin


End file.
